I see it
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Not a singlel guy wants Danielle. They want beautiful and pretty girls. Not average ones. No one even looks her way. Or is Danielle just too stubborn to see it?


**Hi guys! Yes, request time! This one of from the lovely ** emoprinces16 **and I really hope she and all of you like it.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I can carry it by myself." Danielle said and smiled a bit.

"Are you sure?" The guy helping her asked. "I can help you if you want." He suggested, but Danielle just shook her head and took the box he carried from him.

"I'm fully capable of doing it myself." She said. The guy smiled nervously and handed the heavy box over to the girl.

"O-Okay..." He said. "Uh... by the way. May you'd like to hang out... someday? We could go out and uh... maybe we could go to the park or something?" He suggested. Danielle shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, not listening to what he said.

"A-Are you sure you don't need any help with that?" The guy proceeded to ask. "It's really okay if you want my help." Danielle sighed and shook her head again, making her long blond curls bounce a bit and her bangs fall over her eyes.

"I'll do it." She said and tossed her head a little, flicking her bangs away from her brown eyes. "See you." She said and headed into the elevator. "I can do it." She said when the guy reached into the elevator to press the right button for her. "I got it." She assured and pressed the button with a two on it with her right foot. "See you." She repeated and the doors closed, leaving the guy in the lobby.

When the doors opened she started to make her way towards 2J. She'd been living there for a few years, together with the Knight family and Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. Kendall Knight, had been offered a contract by the one and only, Gustavo Rocque, but he refused to leave Minnesota without his friends. Danielle happened to be one of them. After persuading her father, Danielle was allowed to move from Minnesota to Los Angeles together with what would become the world famous boy band, Big Time Rush.

Now, Danielle was a, so to say, star on the rise. With a two year contract with the extremely popular show New Town High. Not a main role, but an important role none the less.

As she walked through the corridors towards the apartment she walked into someone she couldn't see because of the big box she was carrying. "Sorry!" She blurted out.

"Are you okay, Dani?" A familiar voice asked. "Here." Kendall said and took the box from her, chuckling when the girl pouted childishly and glared a bit at him.

"I can carry that myself!" She argued and tried to take the box back, but the blond singer just laughed and jumped out of the way.

"But now I'm doing it." He said and walked towards 2J. "What is it?" He asked and gently shook the box.

"It's my outfit for the next New Town High episode." Danielle explained and followed the blond. He chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's really heavy. What is it? A dress made out of iron?" He joked. Danielle sighed.

"No. It's a ballgown." She said. "Camille helped me pick it out." Kendall burst out laughing.

"You let Camille choose a dress for you?" He asked and shook his head. "You're insane!" He said and smiled at the girl before turning back around to walk to the apartment.

Danielle blushed a bit and followed him. Subconsciously her eyes lowered slightly, landing on the blond singers behind. He had a great butt. The girl blinked a few times and shook her head a bit. Why'd she always have to be so perverted? She thought to herself. Then again, Kendall did have a very nice butt. He had a nice everything. Smile, eyes, personality, everything. Danielle had been crushing on him for as long as she could remember. When she was included into the deal with Gustavo she had nearly crawled out of her skin with excitement.

"May I see it?" Kendall asked. Danielle snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She got out. "What?" Kendall rolled his green eyes and sighed.

"The dress. May I see it?" he asked. Danielle hesitated. She hadn't even seen the dress herself yet and she wasn't too happy about other people seeing her in a dress, non the less a ballgown.

"Uh... I don't know." She mumbled. "I wouldn't want you to fall for me." She added in a joking tone. Kendall chuckled a bit and opened the door to the apartment.

"Suit yourself." He said and went over to the table and put the box down. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and went into the bathroom. Danielle was left standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bathroom door. Then she went over to the box and tried to open it up. She realized that she needed a scissor and went to get one in the kitchen.

"Hiya, Dani!" Carlos chirped and came into the apartment. "What's that?" He asked and skipped over to the box. Turning it and eying it curiously.

"It's my outfit for the next episode." Danielle said. "I haven't seen it yet." She mumbled and cut open the tape sealing the box and opened it up. Hers and Carlos' jaw both dropped to the floor when they saw the dress.

"Wow!" Carlos got out when Danielle got the dress out of the box. "It's... really cute!"

"A-Are you k-kidding?" Danielle asked. "It's... so... Camille." She said and held the dress up in front of herself.

"But it's so pretty! You'll look just like Cinderella!" Carlos said. The girl nodded.

"Yes. I'll look EXACTLY like Cinderella." She said and looked at the blue, sparkly dress. In a way Danielle really liked the dress. It was her chance to show of her girly side, but at the same time she started worrying of how it would look. Her experience with dresses was... minimal.

"Well... I'd love to see you try it on. But I promised James to get him some sunscreen and bring it to him." Carlos said. "I'll just wait until the next episode." he said and winked. "See you later!" He said and bounced out of the apartment with a little bottle of sunscreen.

The girl was once again left alone and she grabbed the dress and went into her bedroom. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to try the dress on. She took her trusty converse and socks off and got her jeans and t-shirt off, before she snaked into the dress. She looked... different. Weird. Not at all like anything.

Danielle didn't like it. She looked bigger. Now, Danielle wasn't in any way big. She was average. But compared to all the Los Angeles girls she was, as you could call her, bigger.

Glaring at herself in the mirror, she turned to look at herself in every angle. Her butt looked huge in the dress. Her skin looked pale in contrast to the bright color of the dress and the sparkles made her hair look a lot less glossy. She frowned a bit and a hand shot up to wipe away the traces of tears on her cheeks.

Danielle hated it when she cried. To her, she cried all the time. It was the worst.

Why couldn't she just be skinny like the other girls? Or have better, more tan, skin? Maybe she should just cut her hair off since it wasn't at all as shiny and beautiful as the other girls on the show.

Those girls... They were always so perfect. They were beautiful and pretty and looked good in anything. Guys flocked around them, wanted to go out with them, loved them. Other girls wanted to be them. Danielle was just... Danielle.

Suddenly an awfully lot more aware she stopped crying and stared at her reflection.

She was just Danielle. She was eighteen years old and had never in her life, ever, had a real boyfriend. The ones she had got was jerks or just people who played around. Guys didn't like her. They just looked down on her. No guy wanted or would ever want her.

"Dani?" She heard Kendall sing, followed by a knock on the door. "Oh, Dani. I saw you opened that box. If I'm not getting a no, I'm coming in to see the dress." He sang and chuckled a bit. Danielle frowned and quickly wiped the remaining tears of her face, but the salty liquid just kept pouring from her brown eyes. The door opened and Kendall came inside. "But... Dani, what's wrong?" The blond singer asked and carefully approached the crying girl.

"Everything." Danielle whined and turned her back against the boy. "Go away, Kendall." She whined and wiped her eyes again.

"Why?" Kendall asked and sat down and made himself comfortable on the bed. "I can't leave if you're crying. That's not what friends do." He said. Danielle sobbed a bit and Kendall frowned, getting up and wrapping his arms around the girl. "Hey... You really are upset." He mumbled.

Danielle wanted to shove him out of the room and continue to cry, on her own. The only thing she hated more than crying, was other people seeing her cry. Especially guys. Especially cute guys. Especially Kendall.

The blond singer continued to try and console the crying girl and ask her what was wrong. Danielle was determined not to tell him. She was decided that she would not tell him.

"Danielle." Kendall murmured softly. The tone of his voice made the girl's heart melt instantly. "Please tell me what's wrong." He begged her and hugged her a little tighter.

"I-..." Danielle choked out, the first word since she told the singer to get out. "I'm just pathetic." She said. "Aren't I?" She asked. Kendall looked down at her and looked confused. "I'm not beautiful, pretty or even nice like all of the other girls. Boys hate me and I don't even look good in a dress." She whined. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Now, where did you get that idea from?" He asked. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life." He said. Danielle looked up at him and frowned.

"W-What?" She whined. Kendall smiled at her and chuckled.

"Dani, boys don't hate you." He said. "Have you been completely oblivious or what?" He asked and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" The girl whined and started to get frustrated, she didn't like it when people laughed at her. She glared up at Kendall, that just kept chuckling.

"You're so oblivious." He said. "Boys love you." He continued. "I can't remember a day when guys haven't been hitting on you or asking you out."

"No one asks me out." Danielle said.

"What about that guy in the lobby?" Kendall asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Or that guy by the pool yesterday? Even Jett asked you out, Dani!" He exclaimed.

"B-But... they didn't ask me out. They just..." She pouted and closed her mouth. Kendall kept laughing and let go of the girl, flopping down on her bed.

"You're unbelievable! Don't tell me you didn't know?" He said.

"Kendall stop laughing, it's not funny!" She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. "That guy in the lobby was not asking me out. He just was trying to shove me down in the dirt, thinking I couldn't even carry that box myself." She said and turned her back towards the blond boy.

"He was trying to be nice! When boys want to impress girls they try lift heavy stuff to show that they're strong. Dumb logic, I know. But that's how guys work." Danielle frowned. "He was just trying to get some of your attention, but if you weren't so busy thinking he was 'shoving you down in the dirt', you would have seen it." Kendall explained.

"But..." The girl whined. "But... y-you-..." She gulped and balled up her fists. Was this the moment she had been waiting for? The moment she confesses that she likes Kendall?

"A lot of boys like you, Dani. But you're just too stubborn to realize." Kendall said and shook his head.

"Do you like me?" Danielle mumbled, without looking at the blond.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Kendall said. Danielle repressed a sigh. He didn't get it either. Who's oblivious here? "Dani, if you just opened your eyes you'd see that there's a bunch of guys that like you." Kendall got up and put his hand on the girl's shoulders. "And you're absolutely gorgeous." he added and pushed in front on the mirror.

The girl eyes herself and the boy behind her in the mirror. She wanted to turn around and just kiss him. He was perfect.

"You just have to open your eyes." Kendall said.

"Maybe you have to open your eyes too." Danielle said and sighed. "Now, get out so I can change." She said and turned to Kendall. He chuckled and patted the girl's head.

"There's my Dani." He said. "Wanna watch a movie with me and Logan later?" he asked. Dani shook her head.

"No." She said. The answer made Kendall's smile disappear. Danielle never said no to him. The answer even surprised Danielle. "I-I'm going down to the pool." She continued.

"Oh. Okay." The blond singer said, smile reappearing. "Have fun!" He chirped before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

The girl waited a while after he left, before she grabbed a pillow on her bed and threw it at the door, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Idiot!" She yelled and stomped with her foot. "Clueless dork!"

After getting back into her normal clothes and putting away the dress, Danielle made her way down to the pool. Passing her favorite blond singer on the way. She sighed when he smiled at her in that childish way that only he could do. The girl found an empty chair by a table and sat down, sulking.

Later that night Danielle and Logan were hanging out in Logan's bedroom. Being lazy in bed while listening to music. The girl laid sprawled out by the singer's feet, flipping through a magazine. Logan on the other hand was reading a thick book, the kind without pictures. The boring kind.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and the leader of the boy band came inside. "Logan, get out." He said and yanked the said boy up from the bed and shoved him towards the door.

"It's my room." Logan complained and frowned, but Kendall ignored him and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"What are you-" Danielle said and sat up, but was rudely interrupted.

"I see it!" Kendall exclaimed walking up to her sitting down on the bed. "I see why you can't see!" He said victoriously and shook his head. "You like someone already and you think other guys are mocking you since you don't see them in a romantic way!" He looked at the girl for confirmation.

"I-..." She mumbled and frowned a bit.

"I see it now! That's why!" Kendall continued to blurt out and smiled, like he just figured out how to end world hunger. He looked down at Danielle, that looked back at him. She was embarrassed and flustered and her eyes kept darting down to the blond's lips. Kendall's eyes suddenly widened. "You like me!" He exclaimed and shot up from the bed.

"Kendall... wait, it's not-..." Danielle said and frowned. "Okay. I do like you. But that's just because... because... you're you." She said. The blond paced around the room, processing what she was saying.

"So... I'm the one ruining everything for you?" He asked.

"That's not it!" Danielle snapped. "I love you." She said. An awkward silence appeared and the two just stared at each other. Kendall eyes wide open, staring at the girl.

"Love is a big word." He then said.

"There's many things that is big, Kendall." Danielle said, crossing her arms over her chest. "My feelings for you happen to be one of them." The blond sighed, resuming his pacing around. "Stop pacing around like that, you're being annoying. Just say something or leave and let Logan back in here. We were having a good time before you threw him out."

"You love me." Kendall said, walking up to the bed, leaning down to look Danielle straight into the eyes. "You're not lying?" He asked suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow.

"You dork, why'd I lie about that?" The girl asked. He didn't answer her and she sighed. "You idiot." She muttered and slapped him with the magazine. "Just get out already." She said and grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around herself.

"Dani."

"Get out."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't wanna."

"Get out."

"Go out with me?"

"W-What?" Danielle stuttered and looked up at the singer. "What was that?" She asked, eying the blond, eyes lingering on his broad chest for a few more seconds that needed.

"Go out with me?" Kendall repeated. "On a date." He added.

"Shut up." Danielle said and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted to go out with me." Kendall said, shrugging. The girl glared at him getting up and slapping him with the magazine again.

"Of course I do!" She snapped.

"Then say yes, dammit!" Kendall said, grabbing her wrists.

"Geez! Can you be _more_ romantic?!" She yelled and tried to get free.

"Can you just say yes already?!" Kendall snapped back, not letting her go.

"Not if you're being a jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk!" Kendall said and frowned.

"Yeah you are!" Danielle whined and kept struggling. The two kept arguing and glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before they both started to giggle uncontrollably. "Let go." Danielle got out between giggles.

"Fine!" Kendall said and released her. Making her fall backwards on the bed. He followed her and flopped down next to her. "Dani, will you go out with me?" He asked again, wiping his eyes a bit, that was tearing up from laughing so much.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will." She answered.

"Can you wear a dress?" Kendall asked. Danielle pouted, giving him another slap with the magazine. "And stop hitting me? It doesn't look that way, but magazines hurt." he complained. Danielle rolled her eyes and tossed the magazine to a random corner of the room.

"I'll stop hitting you." She said. "But I'm not wearing a dress." She added.

"Should I wear one? At least one of us should wear one. Since it's a date and all." Kendall suggested.

"No!" Danielle said. "You're NOT wearing a dress. I mean, yeah, you have gorgeous legs but I prefer you... not in a dress." Kendall chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Okay, okay. No dresses." He said. "Not even heels?" He joked and Danielle just rolled her eyes in response.

"_Guys... can I come into my room again?"_ They heard Logan call. They both looked at each other and got up from the bed, to let Logan in and then heading out for their first date.


End file.
